Spider-Man (Earth-TRN616
"My name is Peter Parker, and I'm not your average ordinary guy without a care in the world. In fact, my life is complicated. It started all when a spider bite me and granted me powers I could only dream of. But instead of using them right, I messed up and it resulted with my uncle dying. Now, to honor him and make up for my failure, I became something else, I became someone else... I became Spider-Man." Bio Peter Parker was just an average 15 year old high school from queens, when a field trip to the New York Hall of Science result in him getting bitten by an experimental genetically enhanced spider. After discovering that the bite gave him the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider, Peter attempted to use his powers to gain money to help his aunt and uncle with the financial crises they were having as well as making a name for himself. When his decision to ignore a fleeing criminal resulted in his uncle's death, and later managing to stop a villain and save lives, Peter decided his powers for good. Creating a new outfit, Peter went by the name of Spider-Man and began his superhero career. Appearance Pete Parker stands at a height between 5ft 10in and 6ft (decision), with a lean but muscular build, weighing between 167 to 170 lbs (deciding which) and brown hair with matching brown eyes. As a teen, he stood about 5ft 6in in height, weight 138 pounds and was skinnier, but building muscles. His usual outfit is generally comprised of hoodies with a t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and . A recurring statement is that he looks just like his father when he was Peter's age. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a red and blue skin-tight bodysuit that has a spider symbol on the chest and back with a black web pattern on the red parts that start at the center of the mask. Personality Peter Parker is a friendly, big-hearted, good-natured, nerdy, upbeat and very intelligent science enthusiast. He has some traits of a teenager such as being immature, somewhat adventurous and mischievous, which flair up on occasions. As he grows into the role of Spider-Man, Peter develops into a more mature and responsible fully-fledged superhero. Prior to being bitten and getting his powers, Peter was a shy and socially-introverted individual who would often come off as rather awkward and become a social outcast with few friends. This trait, however, gradually declined after he gained his powers, as he grew to be more confident with himself. Although he still regains fragments of his awkward and geeky persona, shown by how he repeatedly stumbles over his own words when interacting with other individuals, although it is usually amended by his friendly nature. After Peter gained his powers and attempted to use them for the financial issues his aunt and uncle were dealing with and make a name for himself, he became more interested with what was best for him rather than doing the right thing. This arrogant attitude is what let to him ignoring a fleeing criminal, which ended up murdering his uncle. Distraught by his uncle's demise, and knowing he would have prevented it, Peter originally wanted to never use his powers again due to guilt and fear of someone else dying because of them. After stopping the Vulture and saving innocent lives, Peter gained a greater understanding of what matters in the world. Now knowing what to do, Peter made a vow to dedicate his life to use his powers to protect others no matter what, where or when and never "look the other way" again in order to not only make up for his mistake, but also honor his uncle and make him proud. At the beginning of his crime-fitting career, Parker's overzealousness, immaturity and lack of experience on being a superhero could cause him to make various mistake from losing his backpacks to dangerous situation where he gets distracted, causing him to lose awareness of his surroundings and leave him open to attacks. He could also be cocky and overconfident when he believes he has the upper hand in a situation, resulting in him underestimating the threat and celebrate victories prematurely. A neophyte at being a superhero, Peter has a strong desire to prove himself, especially to Iron Man and Captain America who he idolizes, despite being a teenager who's in high school. This can cause him to get in over his head as he tries too hard, which results in him doing impulsive and reckless action that can unintentionally cause problems as well as endanger the lives of innocents in the process. It should be noted, however, that these traits derive from his young age and inexperience at super-heroics, which gradually lessens to the point of disappearing when he reaches adulthood. One of Spider-Man's foremost traits is his sense of humor, which he often uses as a defence mechanism for the various situations he experiences in his life as well as hide his pain. This also has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which makes them more susceptible to attacks and oblivious to their impending demise; it is debatable whether Spider-Man's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. He also likes to banter with other heroes he teams up with, as a way to develop a friendship. This can cause him to appear unprofessional and/or childish, even make others assume that he treats everything like a joke, with his humour extending itself to his allies as he often provokes annoyance or irritation in them, although it is done unintentionally. He is also accused of being "insolent" by certain villains, as his wit becomes more cutting to those he dislikes. Peter is, nonetheless, proven to be a brave and righteous hero who possesses a strong moral compass to do the right thing and lives be the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility". As such, he is willing to make personal sacrifices such as his mental and physical health or his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large through his selfless heroism and humanitarian services. Whenever the situation calls for, he will throw away his wisecracking nature and take things to the utmost seriousness, to the point of appearing like a completely different person. He also never adopts an arrogant or egotistical attitude with him calling himself "just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man" despite his accomplishments as a hero. His morality frequently pits him against individuals who commit actions for selfish and malevolent reasons, as well as those who are willing to kill without a second thought or consideration. He does value life, which is evident as he refuses to kill his enemies and is willing to help them out when needed. He makes it a point to keep his identity a secret since he knows that if it were to get out, his friends and family would continuously worry for his safety, he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism and, if his enemies were to learn about his secret, it would everyone and everything he cares about in danger. He is exceedingly compassionate, loyal and faithful to those close to him, as he is willing to go to great lengths to help them and has a hard time giving up on them. Furthermore, Peter can be overprotective towards his loved ones, having lost his parents at a young age, as well as losing his Uncle Ben due to his careless actions. Despite being completely aware that he is viewed with suspicion by the authorities, as well as having negative publicity and public reception, Peter continues his superheroics as Spider-Man knowing that the job needs to be done whether people appreciate him for it or not. This has earned him Captain America's admiration, stating that Peter is "the best out of all of us". Another key characteristic trait of Spider-Man is his unbreakable and incorruptible spirit. No matter what obstacle he faces or how many times he gets hit, he always gets back up. This indomitable will enables him to push himself beyond his own recognizable limits and perform amazing feats. He will readily go against the likes of Nick Fury and even the Avengers to do accomplish his goals. Beneath his humorous and upbeat demeanour, however, is a wounded soul that has suffered (more to be added) Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: 'After getting bitten by an experimental genetically enhanced spider, Peter received a complex and sophisticated body-wide mutagenic metamorphosis that altered his physiology and gave him the proportionate powers of a spider. *'Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses considerable superhuman strength, due to being the proportionate strength of a spider. This makes him far stronger the the brawniest human, so much that he pulls his punches and kicks when fighting someone with lower durability since his blows would prove fatal. Some of his feats include taking down human opponents with a single hit to the head, prying open tightly shut metal doors with ease, exchanging blows with super-powered individuals langer and stronger than him as well as sending people flying. During his teenage years, it has been stated that he hasn't reached his full strength level, as it's been theorized that he should be able to lift approximately 10 tons when he's an adult.He has demonstrated to be competent enough to press lift way more with the addition of his willpower empowering him, allowing him to to successfully pull of other remarkable feats of strength, although such impressive prowess visibly strains him. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to jump the height of several stories and cover great distances in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are far greater than the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Therefore, Spider-Man is fast enough to catch up to speeding vehicles on foot, evade projectiles hurled at him, dodge blows from superhumanly fast opponents and move faster than the eye can follow; to the point of appearing as a blur. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly augmented to about 40 times greater than those of an average human being. This, combined with his Spider-Sense, allows him to be able to react and dodged almost any attacks from superhuman individuals as well as evade gunfire given enough distance. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's physiologically altered muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activities than a normal human. This allows him to stay active for an extended period of time, such as days, without food or water, before the fatigue kicks in and begins to impair him. He is also able to hold his breath underwater for several minutes with his record being around 8 minutes. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's anatomical structure is significantly more resilient and durable to compared to the one of a normal human being, due to the density and solidity of his musculature fibres, tissues and skeleton having been massively augmented. Especially resistant to impact force, his body is able to withstand an intense amount of physical punishment and endure collisions that would otherwise critically injure or kill an average human without any serious injuries. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point that the blow of an average human barely manages to harm him and can break the wrist of a trained heavyweight boxer by simply tensing his muscles while being punched in the abdomen. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are way beyond the peak of human potential. His bones, muscles and joints are more elastic than an average human's, allowing him the perform graceful gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without any difficulty whatsoever or damaging his bone structure. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses an instinctual sense of physiological balance that enables him to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable, no matter how small or narrow. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man is capable of adhering to walls, ceilings and surfaces with the help of micro/nano-scale hierarchical fibrils (setae) situated all across his epidermis, allowing Spider-Man to cling to surfaces via the mentally controlled, contact electrification phenomenon, CE-driven electrostatic attraction. These setae are more densely concentrated at his fingers and feet which therefore permits the ability of scaling structures with ease, even sprinting across skyscrapers. It also seems to work through thin layer of fabric, such as the material of his suit, as well as the thicker layers of his shoes. However, if the surface is covered by a slippery lubricant, like oil, Spider-Man won't be able to cling to said surface. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man's Enhanced physiology has a limited, but advanced healing factor. This allows him to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from, even from the most crippling injuries. **'Enhanced Immune System:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man also possesses an extraordinary immune system, granting him a higher tolerance to drugs, diseases and poisons than normal humans, and is capable to recover from the effects faster. His unique spider physiology makes him immune to vampirism. *'Enhanced Senses: Following the spider bite that granted him his powers, Spider-Man's senses have been greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed up to eleven". Hence, Parker is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. For example, if an object is being thrown at Spider-Man, he will usually be aware of it, it even if it is hurled from far away and he is facing the opposite. **'''Enhanced Vision: Spider-Man's sense of sight has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail, leading him to relinquish the use of his glasses as well as notice things other people fail to notice. **'Spider-Sense:' Since his brain intakes and responses to stimuli at an accelerated rate, Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory, somewhat precognitive, ability that alerts him to immediate dangers around him as a sixth sense that he nicknamed "Spider-Sense". The Spider-Sense is represented by a "tingling" or "itching" sensation emanating from the back of the skull, accompanied by the feeling of goosebumps, whilst simultaneously notifying him to the personal danger on proportion to the severity of the danger. It thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at a seemingly pre- or subconscious level and furnishing this information instantaneously to his conscious mind. Provided with his extraordinary speed and agility, Spider-Sense permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. The connection between Peter's Spider-Sense and superhuman reflexes is so well-linked that it can even trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned. Furthermore, his Spider-Sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him towards or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. Due to being a sort of "survival instinct", it can be activated by those Peter doesn't consider a threat, such as his friends and family as well as fellow heroes. His Spider-Sense also allow him to sense the presence and identify individuals who possess powers similar to him. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' Peter's Spider-Sense also enables him to detect a specific radio wave frequency which he used to his advantage when making his Spider-Tracers. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Peter Parker is a highly intelligent science enthusiast with great aptitude in multiple fields and is considered a genius by many. Some of the most brilliant minds such as Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, Henry "Hank" Pym, Max Modell and Otto Octavius have acknowledged it, with Curt Connors stating that Peter is , his intelligence being one of the reasons Nick Fury wanted to recruit him. His intellect makes him well-read and expands itself to his scientific, engineering, tactical, investigative and computer prowess. *'Science Major:' Academically brilliant, Peter has expertise in the fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics and mechanics. He has also shown himself to be knowledgeable in other scientific field that include bionics, toxicology, virology, nanotechnology, quantum theory, computer science, cybernetics, robotics, forensics, genetics, prosthetics, neuroscience and technology. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer:' Peter is also a talented and prolific engineer, allowing him to design and create his own equipment such as his web-shooters and upgrade his suit, even with limited resources, as well as created various devices and spider-based gadgets to aid him in his career. He is also able to design and produce multiple technologically advanced suits equipped with built-in headsets, earpieces, cameras and radios. *'Skilled to Expert Tactician:' Spider-Man, through his experience, emerges as an immensely skilled planner and tactician, occasionally employing impeccable strategy very effectively and is notable for being able to quickly modify his plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances. He makes observations of his opponents during fights in order to find a weakness to exploit. *'Computer Expert:' Having an affinity for computers, Peter is a formidable and proficient hacker who is able to pick up on patterns others do not notice and avert tripping firewalls or security measures. He is also equally prodigious at decryption, successfully managing to unscramble corrupted signals from multiple police radio towers across New York City by syncing up the signals with his own interface and directly receiving crime data from police frequencies, which he could administer on the stop. He also managed to encrypt his social network account in order to remain anonymous while obtaining fans and followers online. *'Skilled to Expert Investigator:' Spider-Man has shown to be able to investigate and discover whereabouts on criminal plans as well as uncover closely-guarded secrets. He also takes criminology classes in school with his skills improving over time. *'Skilled Deceiver:' Despite his awkwardness and others claiming that he's terrible at keeping secrets, Peter has been able to deceive others. Such examples are when he comes up with alibis in order to cover up his identity as Spider-Man. Skilled Photographer: Though he did not receive any formal education in photography, Peter is shown to be a very skilled photographer. Skilled to Master Combatant: Despite not possessing any formal training, Spider-Man is a very skilled fighter. At the start of his career, his fighting style is a somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasizes the use of his superhuman abilities and Web-shooters as well as his quick-thinking. Hence, Parker uses quick, powerful attacks and agile movements while firing his webs to immobilize his enemies in order to find a weakness to exploit and catch them off guard. Through his time as a crime-fighter, Spider-Man becomes an excellent and versatile hand-to-hand combatant who utilizes an advanced fighting style that complements his superhuman abilities, enabling him to hold his own and rival against practically all types of combatants due to his methods being volatile. Some of his feats include defeating martial artists, individuals with powers that exceed his own and dozens of opponents at once. While Peter states that he is largely self-taught, having learned many of his fighting techniques from watching movies, he also mentions that he received training from Captain America, Black Widow and Black Panther. Master Acrobat: Due to his agility, balance and bodily coordination having been enhanced to superhuman levels, Spider-Man can perform all kinds of gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers with little effort, including ones that Olympic-level athletes cannot do. His agility also allow him to navigate through an environment filled with obstacles in a matter of moments, as well as dodge precision shots from marksmen. Spy: '''Akin to a natural spider, Spider-Man is very skilled in stealth as well as infiltration, intelligence gathering and espionage. Some of his feats include infiltrating high-level security facilities, such as Oscorp, sneak around without anyone noticing while subduing enemies and slip away from others when they have they heads turned for a brief moment. His skills have impressed the likes of Black Widow and Nick Fury, both who are renowned master spies and has followed the later for an hour before being noticed. He also received a few pointers from Black Cat to improve his skills. Many have stated that they won't see him if he doesn't want to be seen. '''Master Marksman: Due to his extremely keen eyesight, Spider-Man is able to accurately utilize his Web-Shooters, making him a proficient marksman. He is capable of hitting targets in while in mid-air and moving at high speed. Multilingualism: Peter speaks his native English, as well as some Spanish, studying the language in school with success. Peter also claims to know other languages. Indomitable Will: Spider-Man possesses a tremendous strength of will, even in the face seemingly insurmountable odds he refuses to give up and will see his goals to the end with unwavering determination. After the trauma of his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian services despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon his life. He continuously wrestles with his personal life and superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat and horrendous loss, even capable of becoming stronger than before. This trait allows him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted and after taking an abnormal amount of damage as well as resist potent mind-control, accomplishing it through sheer strength of mind, showing an extremely powerful willpower and sense of self. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good. It is even argued that Spider-Man's "greatest superpower" is his refusal to give up no matter what, with many confirming it. Weaknesses Bad Luck: Although not attributed as a real drawback or disadvantage, Peter's main weakness is his unfortunate luck to receive demoralizing setbacks despite his victories. Such as him being a social outcast that is relentlessly bullied and harassed, him being called "menace" and branded as a criminal despite his numerous heroic actions, his super-heroics causing him to isolate himself from his loved ones or his inability to maintain a romantic relationship. However, it can be somewhat shifty as Peter manages to live past the most dangerous and life-threatening situations, something he noticed himself. He gave it the nickname of "Parker Luck". Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. What it does is that it makes him disoriented and weakens him to the point of collapsing. Larger and more intense doses can cause him to have a seizure and even cardiac arrest. Spider-Sense Disruption: Despite being an invaluable asset to him, he is still susceptible to attacks should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. And if the opponent possesses DNA identical to him, such as a clone, or wear a symbiote that has previously bonded with him, or is a descendent of said symbiote, his Spider-Sense will not register the individual as a threat. Equipment Spider-Suit: '''Peter created this suit when he became a crime-fighter. The very first incarnation of the suit was composed of cheap sports type clothing. Parker would later use to a skin-tight bodysuit and upgrade it with technology thanks to his talent in applied science. '''Web-Shooters: A pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices developed and used by Spider-Man to project Synthetic Webbing. In time, Peter upgrades them to have different types of webbing and other useful attributes. *'Synthetic Webbing:' To aid him in his vigilante activities, Peter Parker used his expertise in chemistry to create a chemical substance that mimics the properties of the actual silk produced by real-life spiders. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons and other useful applications. The chemical composition of it is so durable that those with enhanced strength have trouble breaking it and Tony Stark even claims the the tensile strength to be "off the charts". Over the course of his crime-fitting career and having fought a variety of super-villains, he developed different formulas and created several gadget upgrades. Spider-Tracer: Tiny electronic devices that are programmed to emit a radio signal that Peter can pick up with his Spider-Sense. Spider-Drone: With the resources of Stark Industries, Peter created a small autonomous drone called the Spider-Drone. It is capable of collecting information and sending it back to him via his phone, mask lenses and Web-Shooters. In addition to be able to crawl into spaces Peter can't, the drone is able to fly, utilizing a miniature propulsion engine on its tail section. Peter later upgraded them to be able to emit harmless subsonics and EMP blasts. Trivia *This version of Spider-Man has elements of Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-26496, Earth-96283, Earth-19999, Earth-120703 and Earth-1048. *His birth date is on August 10, which is a reference to the day and month of his first appearance. **His smartphone lock number is also a reference to his first appearance, the code number being 1962, the year of his first appearance. *Parker is a fan of the New York Mets. *Parker has a love of comic, sci-fi and pop cultures, which is noticeable as he enjoys making references to them. *Peter nearly becoming a live-tv star is a reference to his origin as after the wrestling match he became a tv star by showing off his powers. *Peter getting his very first suit from the fight promoter is a reference to the Ultimate comics on how he obtained his Spider-Suit. *He is right handed. *He is viewed in the future as "The greatest hero of them all" according to time travellers.